


W H Y

by Hyuuzu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: I'm sorry Sou-kun, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuuzu/pseuds/Hyuuzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sou tidak dapat melupakan betapa sulitnya ia untuk memasuki ‘dunia kecil’ milik Shori, dan kini ada seorang gadis yang dengan mudahnya dapat memasuki dunia itu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	W H Y

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kazekunai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazekunai/gifts).



“Shori, Shori!” Di tengah istirahat rehearsal salah satu konser Sexy Zone, Sou mendekati anggota tim lainnya yang hanya lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu. “Apa rumor itu benar~?”

 

Yang dipanggil mendadak langsung gelagapan, botol minum yang dipegangnya lepas kendali sesaat. “R-Rumor apaan, sih?”

 

“Ayolah~ ayolah~” Sou tersenyum lebar sambil menyikuti teman lamanya itu. “Semua orang di internet membicarakannya. Kau tertangkap basah sedang berjalan berdua dengan salah satu member Nogizaka di tengah malam. Dia....” Sou menunjukkan jari kelingking tangan kanannya. “ _Ini_ -mu, kan?”

 

“A-Apaan sih—” Shori bergerak membelakangi Sou. “I-itu hanya rumor.”

 

“Kalau hanya rumor—” dari belakang, Sou melingkarkan tangannya di leher Shori; menjatuhkan tubuhnya di punggung pemuda lainnya. Shori terkesiap sesaat, yang langsung disambut dengan tawa kecil dari Sou. Yang lebih muda menusuk-nusuk pipi yang lebih tua dengan telunjuknya. “—kenapa kau harus malu begitu?”

 

Shori hanya terdiam; sebelum akhirnya ia berbisik pelan. “Ta-tapi rahasia, ya.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Ka-kami memang... hm... oke...” suara Shori berikutnya memelan, nyaris-nyaris tak terdengar. Ia menunduk. “... pacaran. Ta-tapi kami tidak ingin membesar-besarkannya. Biarkan saja rumor itu; rumor yang tidak dibicarakan malah akan cepat mudah dilupakan, kan?”

 

Sou tertawa lagi, sebelum melepaskan dirinya dari Shori; berputar hingga berhadapan dengan Shori, kemudian berjongkok agar matanya bisa bertatapan lurus dengan yang sedang menunduk. “Kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita pada kami?”

 

“Kalian pasti tidak akan bisa berhenti menggodaku!” bisik Shori dengan cepat. “Terutama Fuma-kun dan Kento-kun. Err, tapi kami juga baru, sih... sejak dorama itu...”

 

“He...” Sou memasang gestur tanda mengerti, sebelum tersenyum lagi. “Semangat, ya.” Ia bangkit sebelum menepuk-nepuk bahu yang lainnya. “Aku dengar, para gadis sulit dimengerti.”

 

“A-aku tahu, kok!” balas Shori sambil tertawa, canggung. Ia menarik napas. “Aku tidak—”

 

“Shori, bisakah kau menolongku?!”

 

Sebelum suara anggota tertua mereka menyela dari kejauhan. Shori terkesiap. “Aku datang, Kento-kun!” teriaknya, kemudian kembali menatap kedua mata Sou. “Ah—sepertunya Kento-kun sedang butuh bantuanku. Aku ke sana dulu, ya.”

 

“Oke!”

 

Shori tersenyum, sebelum berkata cepat “yangtadipokoknyarahasiaya” dan berlari ke luar ruangan.

 

Yang ditinggal hanya balas mentertawakan tingkah temannya. Ya; temannya. Teman seperjuangannya selama bertahun-tahun. Seseorang yang dulu begitu gugup ketika bertemu orang baru, kini bahkan sudah bisa berhubungan lebih jauh dengan orang yang baru beberapa bulan dikenalnya. Sou tidak dapat melupakan betapa sulitnya ia untuk memasuki ‘dunia kecil’milik Shori waktu itu, tidak dapat melupakan bagaimana sulitnya bahkan hanya untuk bertemu mata dengan Shori saat yang bersangkutan sedang bercerita dengannya. Dan kini ada seorang gadis yang dengan mudahnya dapat memasuki dunia it—

 

“Sou-chan, kenapa kau menangis?”

 

Entah sejak kapan Marius ada di hadapannya, iris coklat terang menatapnya dengan tatapan mengasihani. Spontan Sou mengedipkan mata. “Eh?” gumamnya, sebelum buru-buru menghapus setetes cairan hangat yang jatuh dari mata kirinya. “Eh, kenapa, ya?”

 

“Lho?” Marius bingung. “Sou-chan kenapa?”

 

“Ah, tidak, tidak, tadi mataku kelilipan.” Katanya dengan cepat, sebelum memasang senyum cerianya yang biasa pada anggota termuda mereka; Ia hanya harus bisa menerima kenyataan, bukan? Tidak ada yang perlu tahu tentang apa yang ia rasakan.

 

Tidak ada yang perlu tahu.

 

“Sou-chan?”

 

“Ya? Aku di sini, Mari-chan.” Balas Sou, tertawa kecil. “Kau ada keperluan denganku?”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_“Even though I’m acting tough, honestly—”_

(Sexy Zone -僕は　君の　すべてになりたい)

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 


End file.
